oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Krystilia/Dialogue
After starting the Slayer skill * Krystilia: Yeah? What do you want? * 1'. I need another assignment. ** (''If player currently has a Slayer assignment) ** '''Player: I need another assignment. ** Krystilia: You've already been assigned something. ** (If player does not currently have a Slayer assignment) * 2'''. Have you any rewards for me, or anything to trade? ** '''Player: Have you any rewards for me, or anything to trade? ** Krystilia: I have quite a few rewards you can earn, and a wide variety of Slayer equipment for sale. ** 1'''. Look at rewards. ** '''2. Look at shop. ** 3'''. Cancel. * '''3. Let's talk about the difficulty of my assignments. ** Player: Let's talk about the difficulty of my assignments. ** Krystilia: Other Slayer Masters take your combat level into account when choosing tasks for you, so thety won't set you anything too hard. But I don't do that - if you get a task from me, it could be anything for which you ** Krystilia: have the Slayer level, provided you can physically get to it. * 4'. What can you do apart from Slayer Master stuff? (''If Edgeville spawn was not bought) ** '''Player: What can you do apart from Slayer Master stuff? ** Krystilia: Quite a lot! Those stupid guards think they've trapped me here for causing trouble, but I can get back out to the Wilderness for some fun anytime I like. ** Krystilia: Hey, perhaps you'd like me to fix it so that you respawn in Edgeville whenever you die. If you love the Wilderness as much as I do, you might enjoy that. ** 1'''. Tell me more. *** '''Krystilia: Alright, here's the deal: Whenever you drop dead, I'll try to make you reappear in Edgeville, down by the southern ruins. You'll lose your items as normal. *** Krystilia: My magic won't affect you if you die in some fancy place like Castle Wars or the Duel arena; those places have their own magic trying to make you 'safe'. *** Krystilia: This will apply on members' worlds and non-members' worlds alike. *** Krystilia: I'll want a one-off payment of 5 million coins. If you get your respawn changed later, and then need me to set it back to Edgeville, I won't bill you again. *** (If player doesn't have 5 million coins) *** Player: I'm not carrying that much money. *** Krystilia: Scared of dropping it? Hah! *** (If player does have 5 million coins) *** Player: Okay, switch my spawn to Edgeville ** 2'''. That doesn't interest me. *** '''Player: That doesn't interest me. *** Krystilia: Maybe you just can't handle Edgeville! * 4'. What can you do apart from Slayer Master stuff? (''If Edgeville spawn was bought) ** '''Player: What can you do apart form Slayer Master stuff? ** Krystilia: Quite a lot! Those stupid guards think they've trapped me here for causing trouble, but I can get back out to the Wilderness for some fun anytime I like. ** Krystilia: So how's that Edgeville respawn working for you? ** 1'. Please switch my respawn back to ''XX. *** '''Player: Please switch my respawn back to XX. *** Krystilia: You really want to respawn in that dead-end slum? Are you sure? Come and see me if you want to respawn in Edgeville again; I won't ask for more money. *** 1'. Yes, switch my respawn to ''XX. **** '''Player: Yes, switch my respawn back to XX. **** Krystilia: Done. *** 2'''. No, I'll keep the Edgeville respawn. **** '''Player: No, I'll keep the Edgeville respawn. **** Krystilia: Good choice. ** 2'''. It's fine, thanks. *** Player: It's fine, thanks. * '''5. Er... Nothing... ** Player: Er... Nothing...